


Frippery and Finery

by Ribby



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-02
Updated: 2010-04-02
Packaged: 2017-10-08 15:38:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On Aragorn, it's frippery--on Boromir, it's finery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frippery and Finery

**Author's Note:**

> For the "Velvet" challenge on [**tolkien_weekly**](http://community.livejournal.com/tolkien_weekly/).

  
Aragorn shifted minutely, uncomfortable in his finery. The velvet tunic was tighter than his Ranger leathers, feeling restrictive not only in movement but in role. In his velvet, he was Estel, Elessar, Isildur's Heir... and he was uncomfortable with all those names.  
Boromir wore velvet and silk as if he'd been born in it, every inch the noble leader. He wore the rich crimson and black with the ease Aragorn wore his familiar Ranger leathers.  
Aragorn hoped that someday he would have that ease in the silks and velvets that would undoubtedly come with kingship... but somehow he doubted it.  



End file.
